I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems for sealing holes in body parts and to sealing surgically formed holes in a bony structure in general and in particular to systems for providing closure of a surgical access hole in an intervertebral disc following an annulotomy.
II. Description of the Related Art
Each intervertebral disc has a firm outer layer, called the annulus fibrosus, and a gelatinous interior called the nucleus pulposus. The annulus fibrosus acts as a semi-rigid elastic pressure vessel to contain the nucleus pulposus, therefore creating a compliant interface between the relatively rigid vertebrae above and below each disc. Adjacent to each disc, a pair of nerve roots pass from the spinal canal through apertures called intervertebral foramen on each side of the spine. Due to the location of the nerve roots, they are vulnerable to pressure from a herniated disc. In certain instances, the herniated section of the annulus fibrosus may become thinner through the transverse plane of the disc.
When a partial intervertebral discectomy is performed, the offending portion of the herniated disc is excised. In this procedure, the surgeon must first make an appropriate incision through the skin and other tissue layers, and then typically create an access hole into the herniated annulus (an annulotomy) to treat the offending tissue. Such access holes are created with a variety of surgical instruments including scalpels, probes, trephines, etc., and the access hole may range in size from 3 to 6 mm in diameter. Furthermore, as instruments are passed through the circular hole, the hole may become enlarged or elongated in nature upon completion of the procedure. Upon entry to the interior annular space, the offending tissue is then manipulated and/or removed by the surgeon. In current practice, the surgeon closes the outer wounds created by the procedure, but leaves the access hole open. Due to the semi-rigid nature of the annular tissue, closure by means of traditional tissue approximation techniques, such as suturing, is nearly impossible. Closure is further complicated by the proximity of nerves and the depth of the access hole below the surface of the skin. As a complication of disc excision surgery, such annular defects can represent a potential liability with respect to subsequent recurrent disc herniations. This is due to the fact that the annular defect between the interior space of the annulus and the area adjacent to the annulotomy allows for possible future passage of nucleus pulposus tissue therethrough. During the course of normal movement by the patient during the post operative healing phase, (which may last up to several weeks), relatively high fluidic pressures can be generated within the annular space. These high pressures can cause the nucleus pulposus to be extruded through the open hole and impinge upon nearby nerves, thus causing a reoccurrence of the original symptoms that the surgeon intended to treat.